Cross Feathers
by Sakura Irving
Summary: Yoko, a halfheron halfhawk laguz, lives in Serenes Forest, where she is constantly picked on by the other herons. When her father finally says that he's going to Phoenicis, Yoko goes with her father in hopes of a new life. TibarnXOC
1. Scorned

**Chapter 1**

**Scorned**

Sakura: I hope I'm not taking too many fanfics at once…this is my third unfinished one…O.o…No, it's my 4th, cause I have Web of Tales too….o.O

Tibarn: Disclaimer?

Sakura: But of course!

Tibarn: (clears throat) Sakura does not own any of the Fire Emblem characters….

Sakura: (tear, tear)

Tibarn: …But, she does own Yoko, Nicholas, who is based off of her friend, angelofdarkerwings (not on fanfiction, mind you), Anita, and Zinan. Oh, and one more thing…This entire beginning is supposed to be in the ancient language… (It will make sense later)

(0)(0)(0)(0)

Yoko felt the mud on her tongue as she tried to push herself off of the ground. Her dark brown hair was full of mud too, and her single streak of blonde stood out on her head. As she slowly returned to her feet, she could hear the heron children laughing at her.

"What a klutzy Halfling! You would think that, even with heron blood, she would be able to walk a step without tripping!" They rose into another clamor, as the auburn-winged laguz stood up.

"I'm-I'm not a Branded! I'm-I'm only half hawk, and half heron!" Yoko stammered as she tried in vain to brush off the mud on her brilliant white dress. After trying as much as she could, she looked at her pale hands. Now they too were covered in mud. She could feel tears coming up behind her eyes now. It was a brand new dress that her mother had sewn for her…

"Oh look! The Halfling's crying!" Yet again, they continued to mock her.

"Hey kids…Get back to your mothers. They're all looking for you, "An older heron said. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, and he didn't wear the usual heron's pure white clothing. Instead, it was dark ebony, and his lengthy grey hair stood out from being near the opposite of his cloak and armor. His striking grey eyes seemed to see all.

"Like I said before, MOVE IT!" He boomed. At that, the children turned tail and ran. The older heron turned to Yoko. Now, even her beautiful, light brown wings were stained. His face softened.

"You gonna be okay, Yoko?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Yoko slowly turned to the teenager, "I'm-I'm sorry I had to make you protect me like this! My dad never taught me how to use my laguz form…" The man smiled a broad, heart-warming smile and answered, "It's fine. I actually enjoy kicking the younger ones around!" He then let out a hearty laugh. Yoko, at long last, smiled also and joined in his laughter.

"Thanks for everything…Nicholas,"

At Yoko's house…

"YOKO! YOUR DRESS!" Yoko's mother, Anita cried out in stress. Yoko's eyes drifted to the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting than her fuming mother.

"She was being teased by the other herons, "Nicholas answered. At that moment, Anita also realized the pain that Yoko had been suffering. The older female heron bent down next to the child and said, "My dear child…You must always remember: Everyone fears those who are different. There are examples everywhere…The wolves fear those who wander…The Beorc fear the Laguz for our powers, and even here, the children fear you: A laguz with mixed blood, " Anita then realized something else, and ended with, "Oh, and your father is going back to Phoenicis for a few months…Do you want to go with him?" Yoko's eyes brightened. She had never been to the Hawk laguz continent, and she had heard all sorts of wonderful things from her father, Zinan. The hawk had always spoke to her of hidden valleys with fields of flowers, of exotic berries and fruits that could only be found in the mountain ranges…and most of all, of the powerful king and his queen.

"Oh yes! I would love to go there! "Yoko cried out happily. She could then feel Nicholas's authoritative hand starting to wrinkle her hair.

"Hey, I might go too! If Zinan let's me…" Nicholas said, hope gaining in his voice.

"I'm sure my husband would love to have you go along with him! He would probably need some herons to also learn the common tongue…" Anita thought mainly to herself. Anita then felt the needing tug of her daughter, "Mommy…can I learn the common tongue too?" Yoko asked kindly. Anita smiled.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!"

"It's good to know that I'll have some traveling companions!" A deep voice remarked from behind. Yoko turned around and saw the tall, burly man that was her father. His chocolate hair reached down to huge wings, and he wore charcoal boots with a bright red uniform. He walked over to his beloved daughter and picked her up.

"Ah! Yoko! Your dress is dirty! Did the other herons pick on you again?" Yoko nodded again, gravely. Zinan frowned.

"Then that means we just have to leave even earlier! Go and pack your stuff, Yoko, Nicholas, for we're going to Phoenicis tonight!"

(0)(0)(0)

Yoko stared in awe at Phoenicis hall, never having seen such a big place. The castle's ancient walls towered above Yoko and Nicholas's head. As Yoko's gaze went down the walls, she saw a male and female hawk laguz standing in the door way. The man's clothing was of noble standing, a dark navy purple and a necklace with two feathers adorned his neck. His eyes were bright golden orbs and his dirty blonde hair was at his shoulders. The woman, on the other hand, was small and dainty. She had long wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back and her dress was also a dark purple.

"Raghnall! It has been a long time since I have seen you!" Zinan cried out to the king. Yoko slightly jumped in surprise that the male hawk laguz knew the ancient language.

"And you, Zinan!" They embraced in a brotherly fashion and patted each other on the back. Yoko's father turned to Raghnall's wife.

"It's good to see you, Emiko, "Emiko nodded to him. She turned to Yoko.

"I'm guessing this is your daughter?" Yoko nodded, shocked, yet again, that she knew the heron's speech "We have a son that's around your age. I think you would find him an enjoyable friend, "Nicholas then just flew to the ground in his heron form. He quickly changed back and bowed to the king and queen.

"My lord and lady, I wish to learn the common tongue, so that we may have peace with the Beorc, and that slavery may be gone. Please, permit me too be taught here, " he bowed again. Then, a strange voice rang out. Yoko just stared, for she could not understand the words. Then, in the doorway was a young hawk laguz her age. He had dark brown hair that was much shorter than his father's and his eyes were like his mother's bright yellow spheres. His clothes were of a similar pattern to Raghnall, but smaller, and had less intricate designs. The boy ran up to Yoko and immediately started babbling off to her. Emiko then walked up to him and said some more unknown words that Yoko didn't understand. The boy turned to her again.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't know that you were one of the heron's, " he nodded and smiled, "My name's Tibarn, do you want to have a look around the palace?"

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura: Ok, so the end was rushed a bit…xP But at least I finally got it posted! . (rocking out)

Tibarn: No flames (or Mary Sues, something tells me that Sakura might get that.) R&R!


	2. Captured

**Chapter 2:**

**Captured**

Sakura: Hurray! Next chapter! Hehe…I'm being evil to Yoko this chapter… (evil laughter)

Tibarn: Yeah, yeah…

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tibarn, or any of the other Fire Emblem characters, but I do own Yoko, Anita, Zinan, Nicholas, Raghnall and Emiko._

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Yoko watched in awe as her father and Raghnall trained and lashed at each other in the sky. Nicholas was close by, trying to get Yoko to focus on her studies on the common tongue.

"Honestly, Yoko!" Nicholas nearly screamed, in the heron language, "If you don't learn this, you'll be at a lost when you go to councils!"

It has been almost two years since Yoko and Nicholas came to Phoenicis. In that time, Nicholas mastered the common language, while Yoko was starting her last few chapters. Yoko sighed.

"Fine, fine, "she remarked in the heron tongue. Throughout the entire lesson, her mind continued to drift and wander, not paying any attention whatsoever that Nicholas was yelling at her.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT ISN'T HOW YOU SPELL 'MESSENGER'!" Yoko instantly snapped out of her daydream and looked at her paper. Yoko realized that she had written the word 'love' in the heron language. She banged her head on the desk in front of her, her long, tan hair flying everywhere. Nicholas peeked through her blonde bangs.

"You know what? You _have _been studying too long! You can barely concentrate on what's in front of your face!" Nicholas laughed, and winked, "Maybe you're thinking about you-know-who…" Yoko could feel her face turn a bright scarlet. She instantly stood up in her chair and chucked her book at Nicholas's face. It hit him in the nose, making the gray-haired youth cover his nose upon impact.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "I was just joking, you idiot!" he rubbed his nose in pain, "Maybe you would do better with fighting lessons, not writing…" With that, he stormed away, stroking his nose. Before he left, he yelled behind him, "I think you broke it!"

"Sorry!" Yoko hollered as her teacher and friend walked back inside Phoenicis Hall.

"Hey, it looks like you really did break his nose…" her father and Raghnall laughed, for they had finished their training for the day and walked over to Yoko.

"Yoko, you really should just learn how to use your beak. It'll help you to vent out the anger!" The two men laughed again.

"Hehe, no thanks, Raghnall. I'd rather take Dad's spot as ambassador when he decides to retire, "Yoko joked. Zinan stared at her lovingly.

"The day I retire is the day I die! " Zinan laughed again, "Anyway, at least go to Emiko to see if you can do anything for her…"

"…Or, you could go and check on Tibarn for me…He hasn't returned from the mountains yet, "Raghnall hinted. Yoko could feel herself blushing again.

"Y-Yeah! I think I will check on Ti…I mean, Aunt Emiko! "With that said, she scurried off into the castle. The two tall men chuckled.

"Young love…Oh how I miss those days…" Zinan remarked. Suddenly, his face turned grim, "Have you heard the reports of missing laguz? "

Raghnall nodded gravely, "I fear that they have all been captured and become slaves. I pray to the goddess that none of us will fall into slavery…"

(0)(0)(0)

Yoko rushed into the kitchen to see Emiko helping with the cooks clean dishes. Yoko decided that she would try and use the common tongue, just to see whether she could start speaking bilingually.

"Aunt Emiko? Ummm…ummm…" Emiko turned to Yoko, since she had clearly gotten the queen's attention, "Could-Could I help with anything? "

Emiko nodded, "We need to clean these dishes, and then can you grab some more supplies for me in the market? "

Yoko nodded and skipped off, knowing that her common tongue was improving. As she was prancing along, she ran into another body. As she pulled herself up from the ground, she got a better look at who she ran into. It was a hawk laguz a little bit older than Nicholas, and he had blue eyes.

"Sorry, Yoko, "he remarked as he pulled young Yoko to her feet.

"It's fine, Uncle Janny, "Yoko said as she was pulled to her feet by Janaff.

"Where are you going at such a rush?...I can see your language is improving! Tell Nicholas that he's doing well! "Janaff complimented.

Yoko smiled, "I'm heading to the market to get some things from Aunt Emiko! "

"I think I'll go with you! You never know what kinda trouble will happen in downtown Phoenicis, "

(0)(0)(0)

"Delicious!" yelled Raghnall with enthusiasm. He turned to Ulki, who was standing behind him, "Give my compliments to the chef! "

Emiko cleared her throat, "Dear, I was also helping with it. The cook is on your right! "

At long last, it was beginning to grow dark, and everyone was eating dinner in Phoenicis Hall. Nicholas was stuffing his face, as did Tibarn, who was now approximately ten years old. Yoko could feel herself sigh as she continued hearing the growing threats of the two boys.

"Ha! I'm done with my beef before you were! "Tibarn cried his mouth still full of food.

"Fat chance! " Nicholas yelled as he swallowed, "I'm on my third serving of wolfberries! " The boys continued to argue, until Zinan came rushing in.

"Guess what guys! I just convinced a dragon laguz to give us a cruise! Maybe we could go to Serenes and see King Lorazieh! "Yoko stared at her father opened mouthed. She didn't notice that the king and queen had already got up from their meal and left for their rooms to start packing.

_At long last…_ Yoko thought, _I'll get to see mother again! _She smiled to herself as she skipped off to her room to start packing.

"Milady, you seem to be most happy! " Ulki's voice echoed in the halls. He came up behind the young girl, smiling. Yoko always found Ulki smiling a strange thing. Since she was in such a good mood, she just smiled back at him.

"Yep! I think I'll get to see mother again! "

Ulki nodded, "Just be careful and pack what you can…You never know when the ship will be attacked by the slave traders, which are growing with population, "

Sadly, Yoko did not hear Ulki's warning, for her mind was too much on the trip ahead. She skipped into her room and immediately jumped into her closet and starting yanking out clothes. Tunics, dresses, skirts…Then, she stumbled across the ivory dress she had worn two years ago. It still had light stains of brown on it from the mud. Yoko sighed at the memory. Would she have to deal with being shunned again? No, she told herself. Yoko had Tibarn as a friend there now. No matter how many of the herons scorned her, Tibarn would always lend Yoko a shoulder to cry on.

(0)(0)(0)

"Have you ever been on a ship, Tibarn? " Yoko asked Tibarn, as they approached the huge ship.

Tibarn nodded his head, "Yeah, but it was never this big! " He stretched his arms out as he tried to show how big the ship was.

Nicholas smiled, "Now Yoko, just remember that you shouldn't slack off on using the common tongue. You'll lose it after almost a week, and then you won't be able to ask for directions, since only the royal bird tribes and the herons know it…" Nicholas continued his monologue, but Yoko had lost all interest in her teacher. She was too ecstatic about the huge ship that she was climbing onto. When she got there, her father and the other hawks had already boarded. The young heron-hawk could feel the waves under the huge weight of the ship, as it lurched back and forth with the waves. It made her dizzy at first, but she got used to it. She galloped to her father and noticed that he was talking to another man. He had light blue hair, and a headband adorned his forehead, along with the forehead marking so commonly found amongst the dragons of Goldoa.

Zinan turned to his daughter, "Yoko, "he turned to the man at his left, "This is our captain, Nasir. Don't worry, he's not a Beorc, so we can trust that he won't give away our location to them, "

Nasir bowed, "It will be a pleasure to sail you to Serenes. Flying has proven to many hawks and ravens that they are better seen and captured while flying. Hopefully, the same won't happen on a boat, "he turned to the man at the helm, "Castaway the sails! Steer toward Serenes forest! "The man at the helm nodded and relayed the message in a loud voice, then grabbed the helm and spun it. With that, they were off to Serenes.

After a few minutes of standing there on the deck, Yoko decided to explore the ship a bit. She went to the cabins, which was quiet, except for Raghnall's thunderous snoring. Yoko didn't feel like sleeping, so she closed the door quietly and left to try and find Tibarn. She headed below decks, and eventually found him peeling potatoes.

Tibarn looked up gloomily at Yoko, "Hi…Blast these potatoes! I can't get it to peel in one-"the potato peel came off, "strip! Yoko, you've worked with mother peeling potatoes, so can you help me? "

"Of course! All you have to do is…" the ship suddenly lurched to one side. The potatoes spilled to the opposite side of the boat, along with all the cargo. The monstrous sized boxes smashed into the side of the ship, and some of the wood split, but the contents didn't spill. Tibarn turned to Yoko and gave her the eye signal that something was going on above decks. They both dashed to the stairs, just as the heard, "It's another ship! It's flying a Begnion flag! "

Yoko shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. When her eyes adjusted she saw another ship coming alongside Nasir's. Beorc jumped out of the ship and started to slash at the sailors. The sailors tried desperately to defend themselves, but failed. Blood was collecting on the boat. Yoko heard the familiar call of hawks and looked up. Her father and Raghnall had transformed and tried to fend off the other sailors. Yoko felt something much more than when she was in Serenes: fear. Her body seemed to turn cold, as she continued to realize that almost all the sailors were dead.

"Ah…What a pretty hawk…" a voice behind her remarked. Her blood froze, as she felt a pain in her head, and blacked out.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura: Ah…a cliffhanger…

Tibarn: R&R! No flames!


	3. Slavery

**Chapter 3:**

**Slavery**

Sakura: Ah, poor Yoko…What will I do to her next?

Tibarn: Spare her, please…

Sakura: I thought you loved me more!

Tibarn: Grrrrrrrr…

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FE characters! They all belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo! Yoko, Zinan, Emiko, Raghnall, and Anita are all mine! End of story! And Sir Wallace is Game Freak's and Nintendo's!...or, at least based off of the gym leader…And, Ayume (or Ayame?) and Suzume are Watsuki…whoever created the anime Rurouni Kenshin, not the manga (cause they don't exist in the manga). And last but not least, the Galldr of Sadness is based off of the song Sky-Blue, sang by Ritsuko Okazaki. (Actually, it's the same song, only backwards. Thanks much to the sources that say the Galldr is really Japanese backwards!)_

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Yoko woke up in a daze. The half-hawk's eyes couldn't adjust to the dark room, thanks to her hawk sight. Her head pounded horribly, and the wood floor was bouncing up and down.

_Wait…_Yoko thought, _I was on a boat! Not this…bouncing thing!_ Yoko managed to turn her head to the side. She could see the silhouette of ten other laguz next to her, their hands bound. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. The young half-heron struggled for awhile, only to realize that her own hands were bound. She felt another body push against her.

"Yoko, are you well? " It was Emiko's voice.

"Aunt..Emiko? Where are we? "

Yoko heard Emiko sniff, "Do…do you remember about those men who attacked our ship? It-it was slave traders. They're going to sell us…Oh, Asherah, why have you put this upon us? "Yoko's heart leapt into her throat. Slavery? That was something she would never have to experience, her father often told her. Yoko could feel tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Was…Anyone else captured? "

Yoko could see the female hawk shake her head. She sighed in relief. Tibarn would live freely, even if it was without her. Yoko became use to the rocking of the crate, and she drifted into a light sleep.

At Phoenicis….

"Father! You can't be serious! We're leaving Mother and Yoko with those wretched humans!" Tibarn nearly screamed at his father. They had just come back from the cruise a mere few hours ago. Raghnall shook his head.

"Zinan told me that we have to get them back! It was his dying words!" Nicholas tried to argue

"Both of you, we can not go back! Those slave catchers will capture us too!" The older hawk stared down at Nicholas, then to his son. Tibarn realized that his father was starting to cry, "If we went, Phoenicis would go too! We might even endanger Emiko's and Yoko's life!" Raghnall nearly screamed. Tibarn looked down, ashamed of yelling at his father. Nicholas also avoided the king's eyesight.

"…Instead," Raghnall bent down to his son's level, "I will teach you all that I know, so that we can both save them one day!" he turned to Nicholas, "Nicholas, I need you to learn the Galldr's again, so that we may be able to use them when we are hurt or in need of them,"

In Begnion…

Yoko was poked with a stick toward the huge balcony in front of all the capable buyers. All of the Beorc let out low mumbles of awe as Yoko was forced to show her wings.

"Now here's a rare one!" the red-haired man announced, "She may only be a half-heron, but she's still a beauty!" Yoko could feel sweat dripping off her face as she saw men and women calling out huge amounts of gold to buy her, like a piece of property. Yoko looked to Emiko. Emiko's eyes were closed and it looked like she was praying.

"Going…going…GONE! To Sir Wallace!"

Yoko saw a blue haired man in flashy clothes walk up to her. His eyes were an icy blue, yet had strange warmth to them. Yoko felt the man's hand touch her soft wings. To the bird tribes, someone touching ones wings was a thing that only your parents did, or your spouse. Yoko saw that her new life would be completely different from now on. She stepped off of the podium and looked behind her. Emiko was now standing, preparing to be sold.

"Look at what our slave catchers brought up! It seems we have the Queen of Phoenicis here! The bid starts at 50,000 gold!" The crowd awed, and instantly started bidding higher and higher. Yoko looked up at Wallace. The cerulean-haired man glanced sadly down at the laguz.

"I don't have enough to buy her too…I'm dreadfully sorry…"

Yoko turned to Emiko, just as she was dragged off by a piece of rope. The man who had bought her had dark blue hair, and his eyes were a cold black. Wallace frowned.

"One of Daein's nobles. I hope she doesn't die like the last hundred,"

That didn't aid to Yoko's fears. The more that she heard, the more she feared what was to come. Wallace flashed a smile at Yoko.

"Don't worry; I'm not like those other Beorc that whip their laguz. I just make sure that they know what they're suppose to do, and make sure they do a good job doing it," Wallace smiled.

90 years later (Author's note: Laguz live long, long time.)…

The brown haired girl's chocolate eyes grew wide, "Really? You haven't seen him for _how_ many years?" The other brown haired girl with pigtails looked at Yoko with similar eyes, "Almost ninety years? How can you live that long?" Yoko smiled a heartbroken smile, "Laguz live that long naturally; Asherah made us that way,"

Yoko continued to rock back and forth in the mahogany chair, the chair creaked in the grand room. Yoko was talking to Wallace's grandchildren, Ayume and Suzame. She had been treated kindly by the Beorc, and given a better bed than what most slaves received. Yoko's eyes went to the windows. She still wanted to fly, free of the troubles and everything that was around her. The moon started to peak over the horizon, as Yoko looked on into the night.

"Ayume! Suzame! Time for bed!"

Ayume and Suzame both moaned, "Do we have to? I wanna hear more about Phoenicis and Tibarn!"

Yoko smiled, "We'll have to save that for another time. Now, on to bed you two!"

The two brown haired girls scuttled off into their rooms. Yoko then looked to see whether anyone was watching, and headed to the courtyard of the mansion. She wandered through the long, winding halls, covered in artifacts of great wealth. Yoko had not gotten lost in those halls since she had first come to this place. She took a few right turns, then some lefts, and came upon the courtyard. In the middle of the grassy land was a grand fountain. On the fountain was a black haired laguz with a mustache across his face.

"Sorry I'm late Giffca," Yoko apologized.

"No, Yoko. You need sleep. I've been teaching you how to fight for the past ninety years you've been here, yet you still wish to learn more. I've taught you how to use everything I know: the sword, the axe, the lance, the bow, magic…Is there possibly anything else to be learned?" Giffca pondered.

Yoko ran to a bush on the other side, and pulled out a long stick. Giffca smirked.

"The Bo. An ancient weapon that only the herons used for a long, long time, then retired the weapon after they had declared to be neutral with the rest of Tellius. Interesting choice Yoko, seeing as you are part heron yourself," he stood up and looked at the lengthy stick, "It has a good edge, and it is straight, not a crooked edge on it…Let me go grab my spear," Yoko smiled at her trainer as he walked off, back into the mansion.

(0)(0)(0)

Yoko collapsed on her bed. She had trained with Giffca for the past three hours, and he had dismissed her. Now, was her time to practice her voice. The half-hawk stood up and walked to the balcony that was part of her room, and started to sing…

_Iagan_ _iagan akas ichim on uuhcot ed etiuzamust …_

The song echoed softly into the Begnion night, going on for miles. The song had a melancholy beat, and it made the few Beorc that heard it start to remember their worse experiences in life. Yoko felt tears streaming down her face as her throat continued to roll out the words that flowed over her tongue.

In Phoenicis…

Tibarn looked out into the night. The stars twinkled brightly, and the moon reflected off of the majestic mountains surrounding Phoenicis. He walked through the familiar halls, that were now veiled with darkness. He was now almost a little over a hundred years old. His face was still unbeaten, showing his lack of fighting in the real world.

"Mi' lord, where are you going?" Ulki's voice rang out. Tibarn smiled when he saw him.

"Ulki…I need you to listen for a voice…I need you to find…"

"Yoko," Ulki interrupted. Tibarn smiled at his old friend, "You always know what I'm going to ask. Go ahead and listen," Ulki stood there, in complete silence, and just listened. Before long, words came from his lips. Tibarn recognized the words.

"The Galldr of Sadness and Despair…fits the occasion," he immediately turned on his heel and walked the other way.

"Sir, where are you going?"

"To Father's room," Tibarn suddenly began to pick up the pace, as he started to thing what his mother and Yoko might have had to go through in slavery. Whippings, being forced to serve them food, to gather the crop everyday, and the one thing that he wished that they never would have to suffer: entertainment and enjoyment. His mind began to race as he threw open the doors to his father's bedroom. There was a faint light next to the desk, as Raghnall looked up at his son with sleepy eyes.

"Son, why are you…?"

"Father. Yoko's been singing the Galldr of Sadness for the past two years every night. Shall we contact Caineghis and Deghinasea now and start the rebellion?"

Raghnall smiled. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that since I finished your training fifty years ago,"

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura: Gasp! What shall happen next!

Tibarn: …


	4. Freedom, Depression, and Reunion

**Chapter 4:**

**Freedom, Distress, and Reunion **

Sakura: I should be typing up Rain of Love….(Finally finished the next chapter)

Tibarn: That's your first and worst one…

Sakura: But I'm getting better! I haven't received any flames or Mary Sues yet!

Tibarn: It's only a matter of time till you get one on Zinan….

Sakura: Ummm….

Tibarn: Raghnall….

Sakura: (starting to sweat) Ummmm….

Tibarn: And Emiko…..

Sakura: (sweating) Oh dear….

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Tibarn swooped over the battlefield. Fire sprung up from buildings, and Beorc battled laguz amongst the fiery structures. War cries could be heard throughout the night, and the collapsing buildings crunched. Heat filled the air, as did that tight presence of violence. Tibarn's eye quickly surveyed the theatre of war for his father, whom he had lost track of while battling a soldier. Below, he saw Nicholas singing to a wounded dragon laguz. He landed next to him.

"Nicholas! Have you seen Raghnall at all?"

Nicholas shook his head as he closed off his song and pushed the dragon laguz back to the battle. "No, I haven't. The last time I saw him was that he was rushing off to another building to release more slaves,"

"Which building was that?" Tibarn inquired.

Nicholas pointed to a building a couple of yards away, "The big white one. I heard that some Daein moved there a few months ago,"

"Thanks!" Tibarn then transformed into a hawk again, and soared to the mansion.

(0)(0)(0)

Yoko woke to the smell of burning buildings. Then, she heard the familiar sound of hawks and ravens cawing, cats and tigers snarling, and dragons letting out their famous roar.

_What…What in the name of Asherah?..._ Fearing the worst, she sprinted to the balcony. Buildings fell apart in the distance, and ravens and other laguz soared through the air, or scampered on the ground, fighting the Beorc with their claws and powers. Beorc screamed and fought rambunctiously with the half-animals. Yoko knew that it would be a matter of minutes before she would be retrieved from this place. She ran to her closet, threw on a battle dress that Giffca had given her to train with, and started toward Ayume and Suzame's room. She stopped at the door and looked at the weapons that stood at her door. A silver sword, ax, and spear lay there. Yoko's eyes went, instead, to the strong and mighty Bo that she was training with. She snatched it up in her hand and ran toward the children's room again.

(0)(0)(0)

Tibarn flew, silently, but quickly, through the air. Before long, he arrived at the manse. He landed a few yards away from his father, who was staring at a tall man with greasy black-blue hair. His armor was jet-black and he held a laguzslayer in his hand, up to a hawk laguz's neck. She had brown hair, so similar to Tibarn's, he started taking a closer look…

"Please! I beg of you!" Tibarn heard his father say, "Just let her go! She has nothing to do with…!"

The cold-eyed man just cackled at him.

"Nothing to do with this?" he grinned as he pushed the sword closer to the laguz's neck, "You sub-humans are rebellious! You need to be set in your place…"

The female hawk laguz spoke up, at long last.

"Raghnall! Save yourself! Don't let Caine deceive you!"

Tibarn recognized the melodious voice. That voice hadn't been heard for in over ninety years. He cautiously approached the Beorc with the hawk laguz.

"…Mother?"

"TIBARN!" his father hadn't noticed he was there till he started to approach the Daein Royal, "STAY BACK!"

Caine cackled, and pushed the laguzslayer into Emiko's neck. Blood started to lightly drip down the shining blade and drop to the burnt ground.

"Keep it up boy, and you'll soon be motherless!"

Tibarn swallowed the back the lump in his throat, and tried to hold what anger he wanted to unleash at him.

Raghnall's voice was, for the first time, was trembling, "We…we promise we will let you keep her…"

The Daein noble smirked again…and pushed the sharp edge of the laguzslayer across Emiko's neck. Her eyes turned milky and she fell to the ground.

Tibarn heard himself screaming, and he heard the quick wind through his father's wings.

"YOU BASTARD!!! BEORC SHOULD NEVER BE TRUSTED!!!" Raghnall screeched as he plunged toward Caine. The Daein just smirked, and slashed at Raghnall before he had the time to react to the attack. Raghnall fell like a rag doll a few feet from the murderer.

Tibarn felt pain, anger, rage, horror…all of them at once. He watched his bloody father try to lift himself off of the ground. He failed and rolled back to the ground with a minute 'oof' as he turned onto his back. The young hawk laguz rushed to his father's side to hear his dieing words.

"Tibarn…do not fret…our deaths…"

"No! Father! You haven't taught me everything yet! You said so yourself that you still had years of training to give me!"

Raghnall smiled wearily, "My son…the rest of those lessons are to be learned by one's self…Now…I wish for a favor…" the king took off the necklace with the two feathers on it, and placed it in Tibarn's hand, "Take this…and put one of my wing feathers on it. The other two feathers are of your great-grandfather and your grandfather's. My son…take…care…" the light from his eyes then faded, and his lids closed.

Tibarn immediately felt the salty tears sting his eyes and his wounds. He clutched the necklace fiercely. Tibarn fulfilled his father's promise and placed one of his late father's feather's on it. He then put it around his neck.

Caine laughed maniacally. Tibarn had almost forgotten that the murderer was still there.

"What a wuss! He leaves his son a necklace of an ancestor's feathers?! I can't help but laugh!"

Tibarn glared at the man with hot intensity. The tears in his eyes added to the furiousity of the scowl.

"You…mad man…" All the fire and burning of buildings around the laguz and Beorc all seemed to disappear, as Tibarn focused directly at the beorc that killed his parents. His claws ripped at the armor. The beorc fell backward at the force of Tibarn's blow. The laguz just got to Caine's chest, when the Daein finally regained his senses and slashed at Tibarn with the Laguzslayer. It tore a long and slender wound across Tibarn's face. Feeling the pain scream and screech through his body, Tibarn immediately retreated. He flew a distance away before he landed again near another pearly manse. Tibarn transformed back to his human form, and wiped across the wound that pulsed painfully on his nose. Blood covered his hand, and the scarlet liquid fell to the ground.

_Damn...This...may be the end..._ His mind then went blank.

(0)(0)(0)

"Heeyah!" Yoko yelled as she continuingly attacked beorc after beorc, jumping over their heads and knocking them out with the Bo. After deleting her next few enemies, she motioned to the young beorc girls, Ayume and Suzame.

Suzame and Ayume clutched to Yoko's clinking metal dress, remarking, "Yoko, will we be okay? It's really scary and lots of people are dieing…"

The half-hawk patted their heads affectionately, "We'll be fine, we just have a bit farther to go until the sea-"

"Well, well, well…" a voice behind Yoko said, "I think I've seen you before…"

Yoko leapt into action, slapping her Bo into the intruder. There was a light 'thunking' noise, meaning that her attack had been blocked. She hit the prowler over and over, and ever attack was blocked.

"Who are you?!" Yoko demanded. With all the smoke, she hadn't been able to tell who it was that was attacking her.

"Hey, I thought that you of all people would have recognized my voice! I guess ninety years can really make one forget…" The man looked up, and his gray hair tumbled off of his face, "Yoko, it's me! Nicholas!"

Yoko dropped her Bo and thrust herself into his open arms.

"Good Asherah! I haven't seen you in forever!" Yoko then suddenly realized something else, "Wait…if you're here, does that mean that Tibarn…?"

Nicholas nodded.

"Yay!" cried Ayume and Suzame in unison, "We finally get to see Tibarn!"

"Where is he?" Yoko cried with happiness.

Nicholas's face grew grim. "That's part of the problem, I don't know. He ran off farther down this street, to find Raghnall, but…"

Yoko didn't need to hear anything else he had to say. She dashed off on her wings toward where her loved one might be. Yoko wondered whether he was all right. This was a battlefield after all. He could have had anything happen to him…and that could include death. With that thought driving Yoko, she continued her way, browsing each body. After flipping over a dead Daein body, she noticed a hawk laguz crawling toward her.

"Please…I need…healing…" he cried out weakly.

Figuring that it was safe since it was a fellow bird laguz, she burst into the Galldr of Healing and Revive.

(0)(0)(0)

Tibarn was happy that he had found a healer.

_Thank Asherah…_ he thought as he waited for the staff's light touch, but it never came. Instead, a song came out.

_Wait, did I stumble across Nicholas? No, this is a female's voice…Does that mean…?_ Tibarn looked up, and saw a heron laguz singing. Her brown hair tumbled over her appealing figure and her blonde strip of hair was flipped over her left side of her head. Her eyes were closed, fully concentrating on the song.

_Yoko…? No! It couldn't be!_ The hawk-laguz prince pushed himself up, his strength returning to him. The 'heron' laguz opened her eyes to see the face of the hawk she had healed…

(0)(0)(0)

Yoko could feel tears welling up when she realized who it was.

"Tibarn…" she said silently, feeling her tears starting to stream down her cheek. She ran into his outstretched arms, "Tibarn! Oh Tibarn!!" She felt his body heaving, and the dry blood on his chest cracking, but she didn't care, she was finally reunited with the one whom she had longed for almost ninety-years.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura I.: I was about to cry right there…(sniffle)

Tibarn: Really…?

Sakura I.: Thank you for reading my fanfiction, and please read and review! I'll try and update a bit faster this time!!!


	5. A Normal Life Again

**Chapter 5**

**A Normal Life Again**

Sakura I.: Wow! I'm updating this story faster than before!!

Tibarn: Yeaaaahhhh…shouldn't you wait for a few reviews first?

Sakura I.: …Naw!! Oh, by the way…this chapter is going to be a little bit lengthier than usual…

Tibarn: Crap…

Sakura I.: And most of this was written late at night, whereas my mind starts bathing in the gutters…If you know what I mean…

Tibarn: (bangs head against wall)

_Sakura Naomi Irving does not own Fire Emblem, no matter how much she loves Tibarn, Naesala, and other such bird laguz tribe characters. She only owns Yoko, Nicholas, and any other OC she has made within her life, which would be a lot._

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Yoko loved him. That was all that she could think of at that moment. Among the crashing, burning buildings, it felt like they didn't even exist, not in this newfound world that she had found in Tibarn's arms. After a bit, she looked up into his face. Worry covered her face, as she fingered the fresh scar across his nose.

"Tibarn…when did that happen?"

Tibarn smiled as he put his hand on top of hers, and spoke softly, "It's new. As my father always said…" Tibarn eyes dimmed, and he looked up at the smoke filled, amber sky. A few bird laguz soared on carefree wings as the lovesick hawk laguz felt a lump form in his throat.

"Damn humans. They're all the same. Killers, haters, they knew nothing but violence."

Yoko sighed. This was the last thing she had hoped for. With her knowledge of both good and bad beorc, this couldn't turn out well. Suddenly, she felt a sudden tug on her skirt. The half-hawk laguz looked down to see little Ayume and Suzame clutching to her, perhaps in a way that if they had let go, Asherah would have taken them.

"Yoko! We're scared…there's lots of beorc and laguz around, and they're not moving…"

The kind laguz smiled sweetly as she picked up the young beorc, comforting them with words. That's when she noticed the look on Tibarn's face.

Disgust. Hate. If he let himself, he most likely would have spit at the two beorc children.

"Yoko. Let those two go, and let's head back to Phoenicis."

Yoko was shocked. "Tibarn, seriously…why should we leave these two alone?"

Tibarn narrowed his golden orbs, and hissed, "They're human. If we were to take them back, they would kill all of our kind behind their backs."

"Tibarn! They're children!"

"It doesn't matter! All humans must be dealt the same punishment: death!"

"Stop making hasty decisions! You don't know the difference!"

"There is a difference: There is none!"

"Tibarn, stop being such a---"

The two young kids had jumped out of Yoko's arms, and had run up to Tibarn, and started to tug at his green uniform.

"Are you Tibarn?" inquired Suzame, tilting her head sideways.

"Yoko just called you Tibarn…you must be Tibarn!!!" Ayume exclaimed excitedly, "We've heard so much about you! You sound like an amazing laguz, Tibarn-sama!"

Yoko was surprised that Tibarn didn't lash out at them. Instead, he blushed as red as a pomegranate, and he covered his eyes with his hands, almost in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Suddenly, as if his hand could change emotions, a smile appeared on his face, and he knelt down and kneaded their hair, as he answered, "That I am. I am the Tibarn that Yoko has praised,"

(Three months later…)

Tibarn felt himself grumble as he continued his meeting with Ulki and Janaff.

"I don't want to set up an entire contest just to decide who's king!!"

The king's eyes and ears sighed. "But sir," Ulki remarked quietly, "whenever a king has died, we must hold several battles to see who our next king is! You should have known this since you were a child!"

"Sir, we can't act like the beorc. Look at them. They often fall apart because of bloodlines taking over after their king has died. We've done this since we've been laying eggs!" Janaff added on.

Tibarn sighed another depressing sigh. "And there's also Kilvas. They lost their king also, right?"

Ulki sighed as he closed his eyes. They snapped open, and he remarked, "They just finished the contest. Nealuchi says that he wants us to meet with the new king immediately. The raven says that if it's possible, he thinks that it would be a good idea if their new king helps judge our contest. Nealuchi says that he thinks it would be interesting if the two held a clash to see who's stronger. He also says that he feels great sorrow for the loss of Raghnall and Emiko,"

Tibarn nodded. "When we get the chance, I'd like to thank him…"

Suddenly, Yoko ran through the big double doors. She was smiling brightly, and she waved a piece of paper in the air.

"It's a message from Begnion! They say that they passed an emancipation act, and all laguz are free to go!"

"Likely that'll pass through…" Janaff mumbled to himself.

"UNCLE JANNY!!!" the two youth jumped on Janaff, causing him to fall out of his chair. He smiled as they stole his petite hat and ran off. He turned back to Tibarn as he added, "Make sure you write everything out, and start the contest soon," the 'eyes' then left to catch the two youngsters who had mugged his hat.

Ulki smiled, as he turned to Tibarn. "King Lorazieh also wants you to come by sometime. He says he's very worried about your well-being, seeing as you've lost both your parents in a short time…"

Yoko smiled sweetly. "I'll go Tibarn. You know that I'm one of the last remaining hawks-well, half hawk-who can speak the ancient tongue…"

Nicholas then appeared, "Hey, you forgot about me too. By the way, Tibarn…" he picked up some bags filled with clothing, "I'm moving back to Serenes,"

Yoko stared wide-eyed, Ulki sighed, and Tibarn looked like he would fall over from all the odd things happening that day.

"Fine, fine…" Tibarn felt himself say, "I guess that I can't stop you,"

Nicholas beamed, transformed into a white heron, grabbed his bags, and left out the open windows. It seemed almost majestic the way he flew over the cliffs into the setting sun. Tibarn exhaled noisily as he ended the conversation with, "I'm going to my private chambers. I've had too much going on today…" the hawk then left and turned down several corridors, toward his luxurious room.

(0)(0)(0)

Tibarn awoke with a start at the noise of the cackling fire. He had fallen asleep on the couch, and the moon shone brilliantly through his wide-open balcony. He sleepily got off the sofa, and walked outside. The sea air wafted in through the terrace and whipped the hawk laguz's hair about. He guessed that it was very late, and that no one was up, so he took off his evergreen jacket to let the wind cool him off. The breeze rippled over his fit body, and Tibarn let out a sigh of relief. All the things that had happened that day continue to prod at him, like needles. For some reason though, Yoko kept on intruding into his mind…He wondered where she was…

(Meanwhile…)

Yoko sneezed a large, honking sneeze.

King Lorazieh raised an eyebrow. "You alright? The Magnolia flowers just started blooming, so maybe you're allergic to them…"

Yoko shook her head, and smiled at the bearded king. "I'm fine, Your Majesty. Someone's just thinking about me…"

He smiled, and headed back to his ivy-covered chair. Yoko was still taken a back at the splendor of the Hall of Serenes. It was completely made of trees and blooming flowers, along with some ivy here and there. Lorazieh reminded Yoko of a beorc grandfather, tall, skinny, a big smile, and a mustache around the top of his mouth. He treated her like one too.

"Now," Lorazieh settled into his chair, "Back to business…Oh! If you don't mind, I'm having Reyson listen in on our conversation so he'll know what to do when he is king," he remarked as Reyson walked into the room. Yoko was always stunned by Reyson's face, and how regal he looked. At the same time, Yoko always wanted to make braids in his long, elegant, blonde hair. As he sat down next to Yoko, the half-heron reached out for a small chunk of his hair. He sighed as he turned towards her, and let her play with his hair.

Lorazieh smiled and continued, "Please, do treat Tibarn with as much respect as you can. He has lost his parents,"

Reyson smiled, as he remarked teasingly, "She will father. Heck, I think she'd rather watching the sunset with him…" Yoko blushed at the romantic remark, and yanked at his hair violently, causing the heron prince to sound a heron sound out in pain.

Lorazieh chuckled, as he carried on, "Now, Nicholas has turned down the job of ambassador, so now I offer it to you…of course, I think you will take it since your late father was hoping that you would take the job. I also would like to ask when the competition for king would be in Phoenicis. As you already know, Kilvas is already slightly ahead of you. They have chosen a somewhat mischievous king named Naesala…"

Reyson smiled. "Father, I know we can trust him. He watches over Leanne and myself all the time!"

"Ah," Lorazieh added, "He is though, I think, after the same daughter that we speak of…" He grinned, "So many romances this time around since the emancipation act…"

Yoko felt herself blush, as she jolted up, causing Reyson, who was leaning on her, to fall with a 'thud' on the ground.

"Your Majesty. I would like to ask for your leave. My mother is still alive, and I know she's been worried sick about me for the past ninety-years…"

Reyson got up wearily and rubbed the bump on his forehead. "Yoko, you really should-"

"You have my leave," responded Lorazieh.

"Thank you,"

Reyson fumed slightly, whispering under his breath, "You could at least apologize…"

Of course, Yoko couldn't hear him, and she continued out the door. She almost waltzed through the path of trees that glimmered in the bright moonlight. Yoko was truly happy. Nothing could douse her love for life at this moment. It made her want to sing, to dance, and to fly majestically in the night air. She was humming to herself as she knocked lightly at her mother's door. Anita answered the door. The old heron had seemed to age more than laguz were supposed to in ninety years. Wrinkles lined her face like tiny tributaries entering a river. The creases decreased in number though, when Anita realized that it was her long last daughter standing in the moonlight. Anita immediately took Yoko into her arms.

"Yoko," she whispered to herself solemnly, tears streaming down her face, "I thought I had lost you to slavery. I had lost your father in the fight with the slave traders, and I almost died of grief…but, now you're here!"

"Mother…" Yoko murmured almost to herself than to her mother, "My life is just so perfect. With Tibarn, you, Reyson, Nicholas, Ulki, Janaff…Everyone just makes me feel so fortunate…"

Anita pulled her daughter inside the small hut.

"How is Tibarn, anyway? Her must be the spitting image of his father now…"

Yoko's eyes then suddenly turned downcast. Anita knew she hit a sensitive spot, and inquired Yoko. By the end of the half-heron's explanation, Anita was on the verge of moaning.

"My…so many thing have happened…"

Yoko nodded soundlessly.

"But…" Anita lifted up her chin up. Yoko's sparkling tears trickled down her pale cheeks, "You have Tibarn. Go back to Phoenicis and make sure to tell him the one thing he wishes to hear,"

Yoko nodded, a petite smile spreading on her face.

"First, stay here for the night. What's the worse that could happen here?"

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sakura I.: (sniffling) I love making it sound so beautiful!!

Tibarn: You're just a sucker for cheesy romances…

Sakura I.: R&R!!!


	6. NEWS FROM SI

Hello my fans! (Or the few that I have left…)

Anyways, I apologize deeply to those who read my fanfiction that I have not updated in SOOOOOO long!! I've been crazy busy with school and band, and on top of that, THE FIRE WALL ON MY COMPUTER WITH ALL MY FANFICS HAS BEEN BLOCKED!! With this in mind, it will still be a very long time till my next update.  I figured I might as well warn all my amazing, loyal fans so that they won't be lying awake at night wondering when Sakura Irving will update…

But, for those of you wondering, I'll put a brief little summary of what's happening to each fanfic:

Rain of Love: I'm seriously considering rewriting the first few chapters here. I think they just sound so terrible in the first few chapters…

A Hidden Irving: Most likely going to start jumping forward in different scenes that will be more important, for example meeting certain characters, experiencing different obstacles, etc.

Cross Feathers: Ah… Definitely one of my favorite works so far… I greatly hope and look forward to updating this again.

Who will get the Boar's Head?: I really like where this one is going and will most likely continue!

Anyways, I apologize again!!

S.I.


End file.
